


The Bind That Breaks

by assasyngal (monayra)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monayra/pseuds/assasyngal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the 00Q reverse bang. Story by the talented quartermasterandhisagent</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bind That Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bind That Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742698) by [quartermasterandhisagent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermasterandhisagent/pseuds/quartermasterandhisagent). 



  



End file.
